


Chocolate Cupcake Guy

by IceDragoness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Needs a Hug, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Mind Control, My plotbunny has issues, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceDragoness/pseuds/IceDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint/OC</p>
<p>So, maybe drooling after the hot guy who always ordered a chocolate cupcake and flat white wasn't such a great idea after all. My mother always told me my taste in men was terrible. I guess one being mind controlled by an alien just kind of takes the cake though. Even for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cupcake Guy

**Author's Note:**

> SO my plot bunny would not shut up about this in my head. Like seriously, it really wouldn't let itself go until I finally wrote the damn thing down. Not sure how I'm feeling about posting it. But if you like it, let me know!

“Bye guys,” I said tiredly with a wave to the rest of the staff that were still at work.

A chorus of goodbyes came from behind the counter, and an even further muffled one from in the kitchen. I wearily trudged out of the shop, very glad to be free from work just on 6pm. I wiped my hands on my pants to get the last of the cake frosting and fondant which always seemed to get stuck in the cracks of anywhere available. As much as I loved my job as a baker and cake decorator at the local bakery, I really wish there were some days where I could leave home not smelling like whatever I’d been working on that day. Today had been strawberry mini cupcakes. 1500 of the fuckers to be precise. I hated strawberry at the best of times. Let alone having to bake, ice and decorate all those little cupcakes of strawberry overload. 

I checked my phone, completely oblivious to my surroundings. It was about a 15 minute walk back to my apartment. One I made every morning and evening 5 and 6 days a week to go to work. I lived in a good neighbourhood. I never felt unsafe, even walking to work at 3am some mornings when I had a big consignment to do. 

There were the usual text messages. A few from friends asking to go out tonight. I snorted at those ones. If I’d finished at midday, like I was rostered to, I’d go out tonight. But those mini cupcakes just took me forever. One from my Dad checking to make sure the cake he’d picked for Mom was going to be easy for me to make. That message made me smile. The beautiful 2 layer mud cake with chocolate borders and filled with chocolate shavings would only take me a few hours. But Dad was a bit of a worry wart about these things. Tapping away on the screen of my phone I didn’t notice the person stepping out in front of me. I did when I collied with what felt like completely solid muscle. A hand grabbing my arm was the only thing making me stay on my feet.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” I looked up, cringing for my clumsiness. I jumped in surprise when I realised it was a familiar face. 

Short blonde hair, blue eyes and bulging arm muscles. I’d never gotten chocolate cupcake and flat white guys name. He always paid in cash and never a card. He was my regular 6am customer. He was nearly always one of the first through the door after opening 4 times a week. He was always sweaty and in workout gear when I saw him. After 6 months I still hadn’t had the courage to ask for his name. Let alone his number. But he was a nice guy. I always looked forward to our brief morning chats which worked up to some eventual flirting. I’d even done a dozen red velvet cupcakes with black spiders on them for him once. He hadn’t been in for a few weeks. He told me last time I saw him that he’d be away for at least a month on a business trip.

“Hi,” I stammered with a nervous smile. There was something a little off about the way he looked. Normally his eyes weren’t that blue. Nor the completely vacant expression on his face.

“I’m sorry about this,” even his voice sounded off. I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell he meant before my body went weak. My knees started to give way and stars danced around the edge of my vision. Everything went completely black a second later. 

I jerked back awake with a start, breathing heavily. It took me a few moments to get my orientation back. When I did, I wasn’t sure I actually wanted to be conscious again. I was lying on a bed with my arms raised above my head. I tried to pull my wrists down but they were tied tightly to the bedhead above me. Cold handcuffs bit into my skin as I tugged harder to try and get free. My legs were free though. And I was naked. Covered by a blanket but completely stripped of everything I had on. 

“You aren’t going to get free of those cuffs,” the voice I used to look forward to in the mornings now felt like it was from a nightmare. I craned my head around towards the sound. He was sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on the edge of the bed. He was tapping away on a tablet, not even looking at me. 

“Why,” I tried to speak but my mouth felt like it’d been shoved full of cotton wool. My throat constricted, feeling like it was sandpaper. I coughed weakly against the horrible dryness.

Chocolate cupcake guy stood up with more grace than I would have guessed for someone his size. He always seemed to have a thing for wearing sleeveless shirts that were a bit too tight. It showed off his gorgeous body nicely. Today he was wearing his usual tight shirt, except this one was black. With black cargo pants clinging to his nicely formed ass, finished with combat boots. He moved across the room and came back with a bottle of water with a straw in it.

“Drink, he put the straw to my lips. It wasn’t a request, it was a command. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed the bottle to me. 

Part of me wanted to squeeze my lips shut and not drink a damn drop. For all I knew it could be drugged as well. But the other part of me was really thirsty. Really, really thirsty. So I reluctantly opened my mouth and took a few sips of water. It helped chase away the horrible feeling in my mouth and throat. Once I stopped drinking he took the straw away setting the bottle out of my reach.

“Why are you doing this?” I whispered. Tears threatening to choke me. ”Please don’t do this. Just let me go. I won’t tell anyone.”

A few tears slipped out despite me trying my best not to cry. Now I was fully awake, I was terrified. My entire body was shaking and I had to clench my jaw to stop my teeth chattering. My heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest at any second now. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. A rough calloused hand came down on my face, gently brushing the tears away. I flinched away from his touch, trying to move my head away from him. He wasn’t deterred. His hand gently closed around my chin and brought my face back to the front. I opened my eyes and through the blurred edges of my tears I could see him leaning over me.

“I needed you safe,” his voice still sounded weird. But it was still the guy I sort of knew. “Here your safe with me. Please don’t fight this.”

My panic rose even further. Oh fuck. He was delusional and a psychopath. How long was it going to be before he wanted me to start rubbing lotion in my skin. I broke down in hysterical sobs. He was going to rape me and kill me. I was a dead woman. I didn’t want to die. I was only 25. My Mom always told me I had terrible taste in men. This one just took the cake. I was crying so hard I could barely make out what he was saying to me. Everything just sounded like one big mumble. 

Until the door swung open with a heavy bang.

“I see you found your pet Agent Barton,” the newcomers voice was silky smooth. But terrifying at the same time. Fear made my tears stop as I stared at the person who’d just made themselves known.

He was tall, very tall and lean. But there was no mistaking the deadliness of that lithe body under the intricate design of leather and metal he wore. Whoever he was, he definitely didn’t look like he belonged in this world. He sauntered over towards the chair where the now named Agent Barton had just been sitting. Agent. Holy shit, who the hell did this guy work for? Was he CIA, FBI? Or some other really scary government agency. Maybe he was a spy for another country?

“I have, thank you Sir,” Barton’s voice snapped me from my frantic thoughts. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He’d shifted slightly so my view of the new person was blocked slightly. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” that silky voice chuckled darkly. “I let you go and get your pet while we prepared for the mission. The least you can do is indulge me in what has the great Hawkeye’s mind in such a muddle about a simple girl.”

My heart began to race again. I knew the implication behind those words and I didn’t want to let it happen. I struggled harder against the handcuffs. Barton didn’t seem perturbed, or even a flicker of worry across his face at the small insult from his superior. He pulled the blanket off my body in one quick yank, depositing the scratchy cover on the floor. Cool air hit my body instantly making my nipples hard. Barton’s eyes hungrily roamed all over my naked body, completely unashamed. If it were different circumstances, I’d find that look a complete turn on. A tiny part of me did, thought it was mostly squashed out by fear. Embarrassment was creeping its way in there too. I wasn't fat. But I could definitely spend some more time at the gym. Clint's boss seemed to be completely disinterested in my body. He pulled his gaze away from me, almost looking bored, only after a second. My own blue eyes met Clint's as he gazed down at me.

“I don’t even know your name,” it seemed like such a petty thing to slip from my lips. Laying here handcuffed to a bed, waiting to be raped. 

“Clint,” Barton shifted so he was straddling my body. He lent down until he was only a few inches from my face. “My name is Clint.”

He reached forward and kissed me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block it all out. But once his lips touched mine. I clamped my lips shut and refused to respond. He chuckled lightly against my shut lips and gently nipped at my bottom lip. The gentle scrape of teeth against my lip sent jolts of pleasure right through my body. 9 months of nothing but my own fingers and vibrator had my body very sex starved. Even if I was lying here handcuffed to the bed, naked in front of 2 strangers. I couldn’t stop the tiny moan that slipped from my lips. Encouraged, Clint’s lips were against mine again, his tongue hot and demanding in my mouth. Just as I started to respond, he pulled away. He smiled down at me as I whimpered quietly in protest. Goddammit. I hated my body right now. And his very hot mouth.

“Olivia Sarah Thompson,” the strangers voice brought my attention over to him. “Born December 7th 1987. Lived in Virginia your entire life, work in DC now at Little Bites of Heaven bakery.”

I closed my eyes again. Trying to block out the sound of his voice. Clint shifted above me, leaning down he gently ran his lips over my neck. Goosebumps raised in the wake of his lips against my skin. My body shivered at the feel of his day or two old stubble rasped against my neck.

“You live alone. Your work contributes nothing to society,” he sneered. “Such an utterly unremarkable creature. Yet he can’t get you out of his head. Intriguing.”

I hated those words in his silky tongue as they danced around my head. I hated that I knew he was right. I was a nobody. I had a normal job. A normal family. My parents and 2 brothers. My parents were average working class people. It's not like we had a last name like Stark to demand a ransom from. But here I was, all because I flirted with Clint. 

Clint’s lips trailed further down my body, leaving little bites and soft caresses of his tongue against the stinging marks. My breath was coming out faster now. I could hear the sharp pants of my breathing. My heart was thundering in my chest again. I squeezed my eyes together harder, trying to stop my body betraying me so badly. This was wrong. So wrong. But it felt so good. I’d imagined this on nights by myself with nothing but my vibrator and my fingers to comfort me. How many times had I imagined my blonde haired customer doing exactly this?

A calloused hand gently closed over my breast, tweaking the nipple gently. My body jerked upwards at the sudden contact. A mouth closed over my other breast, teeth gently biting down on my nipple with Clint’s tongue flicking over it. God it felt good. Like a jolt of electricity through me, the waves of pleasure went straight to my groin. I couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped from me. 

“Gorgeous,” Clint released his mouth off my nipple. The sound of his voice made my eyes open again. He looked up at me with those eerily blue eyes. “Don’t be quiet for my sake.”

I gritted my teeth. To hell with him. My body might betray me, but I could at least control the noises coming from me. 

Lips trailed further down my body. Before I could think about kicking him with my legs, his hands clamped down on my thighs. The grip was hard enough so I couldn’t move. But not enough to bruise. I was completely powerless to stop those hands pushing my legs apart.

“Please don’t,” I whispered in a weak effort to make this stop. “Please.”

“My dear he has thought of nothing else for the last 6 months,” the stranger chuckled. “Couldn’t even do his job without thinking about you every 2 seconds. I’m not sure who is the most troublesome thing in his mind. You or the Black Widow. Funny how he chose to save you. Out of all the people in the world, he choose boring little you.”

I couldn’t look at either of them. I just closed my eyes again hoping this would be over soon. If I tuned out maybe I wouldn’t feel anything. This was fucked beyond anything else in my life. 

But the kissing on my body was getting lower and lower. His tongue dipped along my navel, tracing a line from my belly button down to the top of my freshly waxed pussy. 

“Stop,” I struggled wildly against the restraints and his strong grip. My breath was coming out in short, sharp gasps. I was close to having a panic attack. Stars danced around my visions and I was sure I was about to black out. Maybe blacking out was better. I wouldn’t have to be conscious for this. The grip on my right thigh increased to being painful, snapping me back to reality far too quickly. Tears sprung to my eyes as I opened them again and looked down at my tormentor. His creepy blue gaze easily held my own.

The small part of me was screaming about how fucking hot he looked between my thighs. I’d never been so glad I kept to my waxing appointments like clockwork. Even if I wasn’t getting any action. My brain was so wrong to be thinking that.

“Sir, may we be alone?” Clint’s head turned towards his boss. “I think she might be a bit more receptive to me if we weren’t being watched.”

I looked over to the stranger who regarded the question with just a raised eyebrow. It seemed to forever before he got up.

“Don’t be late Agent Barton,” he warned. “There was no mistaking the threat behind his words. “If you’re late, she’ll wear your punishment.”

“Understood Sir,” Clint’s reply was instant. 

In a few long strides his boss left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Clint moved so he was hovering above me again. The small bit of courage I had in me let met look him straight in the eye. His hand came to gently rest on my cheek. 

“I know these are shitty circumstances,” for the first time his voice held a little bit of emotion. “But, trust me. I’m doing this to keep you alive. Please believe me.”

Crazy didn’t even begin to describe what I’d just found myself in. But he sounded so convincing. Like he believed every single word he was speaking. I didn’t want to believe him. I just wanted to go home. Lie on my couch, curled up with a blanket and be a zombie on the couch. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” I begged. Tears began to spills out again. “Please, whatever it is you want. Just let me go.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Clint reached down, brushing his lips against mine. “I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

I nodded wordlessly. Right now I didn’t have a choice. I was the one handcuffed to the bed. If I didn’t agree I knew the chances of me getting out of here alive dropped dramatically. Whoever his boss was definitely didn’t look human. Who knew where I actually was. I could be states away with no way to get back to DC. Thats if I could even get out of this room. 

“Do you trust me?” Clint asked again.

“No,” I whispered. I licked my dry lips as I stared up at him tearfully. “But I’ll try to.”

“Good,” Clint nuzzled into my neck, nipping at the skin. “You have no idea how many nights I’ve thought about this. How many times I’ve wanted to kiss every inch of your body.”

Clint’s lips started to do exactly that. He lifted his head from my neck and feathered light kisses back down to my nipples. His mouth wrapped around my right nipple, tongue gently teasing over it. 

This time I let myself moan. Goosebumps littered my body. Fuck, just playing with my nipples was enough to make wet. 

Teeth closed a little tighter around my nipple. The sharp sting was a contrast to the gentle motions of before. I gasp, a little out of shock and pleasure as well. 

“Feel good?” Clint asked softly as he released me from his mouth. 

I could only nod. I really didn’t trust myself to speak right now. I was torn between crying at this situation. And being overjoyed about it too. Fucked up really was a nice way of putting things. 

Clint made a pleased sound as he kissed his way back down to my navel. I expected him to stop, tease me a little, but he went straight between my legs again. Before I could draw another breath his mouth latched onto my clit. 

“Fuck,” I gasped. My body arched off the bed at the sudden contact. His mouth didn't move off me. He just followed my movements, moving his hands to grab onto my hips.

His tongue swirled over the sensitive nub as he teased his finger into my pussy. Low moans coming from him vibrated against my clit, adding to the sensations of his already talented tongue all over me. God it felt so good. 

A second finger added to the first in my pussy. He began to slide them in, crooking them grazing over the right spot. My body was putty in his hands and tongue. I couldn’t stop myself moaning. I wanted so badly to have my hands free. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, maybe give it a tug.

It didn’t take long with his talented tongue to push me right to the edge of cumming. I was right on the edge when he pulled away. I groaned in frustrating, staring down at his amused face.

“Why’d you stop?” I was so breathless. I hated myself right now. Only a few minutes ago I was begging him not to touch now. Now my body was putty in his hands. I’d do just about anything to let him keep going with me.

“Tell me you want me,” Clint’s lips and chin were shiny with how wet he'd just made me. He looked so fucking hot right now. When I didn’t answer right away, he reached down and nipped the inside of my thigh. “Please.”

The whispered plea against my skin nearly had me undone. I was so wrung out, so close and so desperate for a release my mouth worked before my brain kicked in.

“I want you,” I groaned, pulling against my bonds. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Is that what you want?” Clint let out an amused chuckle. He kissed just where he’d just sunk his teeth into. “How do you want me?”

I groaned, arching my back and falling against the bed in frustration. I wasn’t above begging. But right now it sounded like he just wanted my permission. 

“I want,” I paused to lick my suddenly dry lips. “I want you to go down on me again.”

“Mmm,” Clint teased his fingers along my slit, just brushing my clit with the lightest graze. “What else?”

“Make me cum,” it was nearly a plea. His fingers felt so good playing with my pussy. I pushed against them, trying to get him to add a little more pressure. The light grazing up and down was torture. It was enough to make me feel good. But not enough friction to make me cum. “And then fuck me.”

“Gladly, gorgeous,” Clint lent forward. His tongue traced the same line his fingers had just been before. My body shuddered under his touch. His tongue found my clit again and I was lost in a haze of pleasure. It only took about 5 seconds before I convulsed around his fingers. The orgasm so intense I actually saw stars. My entire body was a shaking mess by the time my brain kicked back into gear enough to do anything but moan and gasp. 

I was only very vaguely aware of Clint sitting up and discarding his clothes. I didn’t get to appreciate the muscly body before his lips were against mine, teasing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, kissing him back, tasting myself on him. 

As we were kissing he reached down between us, rubbing his cock up against my now very sensitive pussy. I wrapped my legs around him as much as my crappy flexibility allowed me to. In one gentle movement, he pushed his cock against my entrance. It was a delicious feeling of being stretched more than I ever had before. God he was big. Clint slowly eased into me, always giving me a few seconds to adjust when he pushed in a little further. His hungry mouth never leaving mine until he was fully sheathed in me.

“You’re so tight,” Clint groaned breaking our kiss. He was still above me, arms resting on either side of my head. Sweat broke out in his hairline. His eyes were unfocused as he drew in a few ragged breaths. He rolled his hips, making me gasp as his cock brushed all the right spots in my body. 

“No you’re just huge,” I managed to gasp out. My brain just didn’t want to work as my body sparked with pleasure again. Fuck if he kept this up, I’d be coming again in no time. With how big he was I’d be feeling this every time I moved for the next few days.

Clint chuckled, reaching down to kiss me again. As soon as his lips touched mine, he half pulled out and shoved himself back into me. My hips met his with another barely muted moan from me. Clint pulled back from my lips and began to thrust into me. Maddeningly slow at first before increasing in speed. He was hitting me all int he right places, pushing my body towards a second orgasm. His cock brushed up against my g spot with every thrust. It didn’t take long for my body to build up another orgasm. I was still sensitive from the first and his big cock was just sending my body into overdrive. 

“Are you going to cum for me again?” Clint nipped at my neck. Without waiting for a reply, his teeth sank into my skin as he sucked on it hard. My entire body tightened in response to both his words and the feeling of him leaving what was going to be a rather large hickey. I could feel his breath coming out heavier than before. His thrusts were starting to get a bit erratic, breaking his steady rhythm of before. My brain couldn’t make my mouth work. I was just too dazed to reply to him. My body did though. As soon as his teeth left my neck, I started to cum. Hard. My entire body tightened and I could feel my walls claiming down on his cock as I convulsed on the bed. 

Clint was only a second after me. With his own groan, his hips pushed right into me, shoving as far as he could into me. We both rode out our orgasmic high for what seemed like forever. It felt like hours had passed before I stopped seeing stars. As my mind cleared, I became very aware of the heavy body still on me. And the bite of the handcuffs still around my wrist. 

I was a prisoner, shackled to a bed. I’d just shamelessly begged for sex from the man who’d kidnapped me. It’d been worth the begging too.

I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry for my predicament. So I did what any other normal person should be doing in my circumstances.

I burst into tears.


End file.
